Five Reasons to Like Sundays and One Reason to Hate It
by fourknocks
Summary: In which the Doctor spends a Sunday with Rose and Jackie, experiencing the one day of the week that the Doctor never ever likes


Moonlight pooled in the room, pale light danced on pink sheets and reverberated on equally pink walls. Unlike how she left it, Rose's room was in a neat state, clothes kept hidden in her wardrobe and floor - a dull purple - was clear of mess. It was the Doctor's idea for them to spend a weekend back in Rose's time, allowing them to catch up with Jackie and lavish her with presents from faraway lands. Being back at home allowed Rose to feel comfort she hadn't had since running away on the TARDIS and it allowed the Doctor to finally experience domesticity - something he had never truly experienced.

It was very late at night - or really early in the morning, depending on your preferences - and the Doctor was wide awake, lean body splayed out along the couch as he counted fine lines that creased the ceiling. It was a Sunday and the Doctor wasn't particularly happy, he hadn't experienced an 'oh so boring' Sunday in centuries and now his streak was broken and there was no way to escape it.

The Tyler's couch was far from comfortable on the Doctor's back. He wasn't used to being forced to sleep when everyone else did, especially when his unconventional bed that was the couch came into the equation. His restless time lord brain whirred, keeping him awake and his sunlight haired companion was in the same situation. Her bed was not as inviting as the one on the TARDIS, she tossed and turned, unaccustomed to moonlight illuminating her room. Her hand reached out to grasp nothing and even though that was the usual situation it made her feel extraordinarily lonely. Sleep shook from her mind, dissipating into the lull of consciousness as Rose tossed and turned, her body yearned to be asleep in her bed on the TARDIS, the place that these days felt so much more like home than the flat she had spent her life in.

It was if from the lounge room that the Doctor could sense Rose Tyler's mind come alive as consciousness coursed through her. His limbs, sore for being so still worked their way off the couch and carried him down the hall to Rose's room. He missed her smile whenever she as asleep, the way her tongue rested between her teeth and hazel eyes lit up in perfect harmony to a just as perfect smile, he always missed that the most when she was away from him. Pushing the door open slowly, the Doctor entered Rose's overly pink room. Even in the faded shades of night he could make out the colours that saturated every aspect of her room. What the Doctor wasn't expecting when sneaking in was to be confronted by an equally wide awake Rose Tyler. Her hair was splashed by moonlight, painting her shoulder length locks pale silver. Hazel eyes sparkled and although she was wide awake, sleep still clung to her features, not ready to let go of her just yet.

"Doctor?" she asked with a half yawn.

"You're awake?" he couldn't help but sound surprised. Rose was one of those humans who relished sleep and was least likely to join him in his nightly sleepless wanders.

"Couldn't sleep, just doesn't feel right here, ya know?" full sentences struggled to escape Rose but the Doctor knew what she meant.

"Yeah," he understood her restlessness; Jackie's flat just wasn't home for him and seemed to be a home from an ever fading dream for Rose. Without speaking, the Doctor placed himself next to Rose on her bed, lying down on top of the pink duvet, relishing the feeling of being able to stretch his limbs with ease, unlike his time spent on the couch. "You know Rose," the Doctor began when he was comfortable and Rose had settled beside him, arm propped on her pillow so she could see his face, "I haven't lived a Sunday in centuries - well I guess if you don't count Christmas this year. I don't count it because it _was_ a holiday, not boring at all and—"

"Why are you here?" Rose cut him off; her words were light and delivered with the smile the Doctor enjoyed seeing so much.

"What do you mean?"

"In my bed, not exactly something you do every night," Rose emphasised the last part. Sure, her and the Doctor had shared beds before, mostly on adventures but sometimes they would end up entwined in each other's embrace on the TARDIS.

"Well..." the Doctor trailed off, "I was lonely, I guess."

"You? Lonely? I bet you ten quid that the couch is highly offended!" Rose giggled which sent the Doctor into light laughter.

Without thinking, the Doctor naturally adjusted the duvet so he was under the pink warmth, "What, sleeping on a couch isn't exactly my thing, didn't want to insult Jackie by going back to the TARDIS though."

"Oh come here you," Rose stopped him in his tracks and reached out to the Doctor, pulling him into a tight hug. "You could've just said you wanted a cuddle."

"True," the Doctor adjusted their positioning so his arms were wound around her waist and head leant against her own, "I just didn't want to seem desperate."

"Like I would care," Rose laughed into the Doctor's chest as she curled herself against the Doctor's torso, face buried into his white sleep shirt and legs entwining with his. The gentle thrum of his double heartbeat suddenly caused sleep to wash over her, dragging her back into the deep recesses of dreaming.

"You're getting sleepy again, aren't you?" the Doctor whispered as her eyes grew heavy.

"Yeah, you're better than a sleeping pill," Rose mused, words saturated with grogginess.

"Goodnight Rose," the Doctor placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"You too Doctor," Rose mumbled; kissing his chest in response before sleep lulled her into peaceful slumber.

Beside her the Doctor closed his eyes, sleep slowly overcame him. His people needed little rest but whenever he had Rose in his arms, the Doctor not only felt obliged but he felt that slumber was appropriate and because a little excess shut eye never did anyone harm, the Doctor, just like his companion, slowly let the influences of sleep overcome him.

It wasn't the warm welcome of sunlight that roused the two of them from sleep several hours later, instead it was Jackie's harsh voice ripping them awake, "Oi you two! Whotcha think you're up to huh? I told you Doctor, _stay on the couch!_"

"Good morning to you too Jackie," the Doctor mumbled; eyes refusing to open in a vain attempt to block the woman out. He mentally added Jackie to the list of reasons to why Sundays were avoided.

"Don't you good morning me mister," Jackie's voice warned, "That's _my_ daughter you've got there. Touch her and I'll kick ya to Mars."

"Like to see ya try," the Doctor retorted, eyes still firmly shut as he heard Jackie grumble before plodding away from them.

"She's just overprotective," beside him, Rose mumbled and the Doctor's eyes cracked open to see her looking straight at him. Her blonde hair was in a glorious knotted halo around her head and signature smile stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Good morning," the Doctor smiled at her, he had an arm draped over Rose's waist and quickly he tightened his grip, pulling her flush against him.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Rose's mouth was so close to the Doctor's neck and temptation danced in front of her but she kept herself somewhat restrained. Snuggling with the Doctor was enough.

"Never better," the Doctor told her with all honestly, burrowing his face in her golden hair and breathing in her scent, "You smell amazing."

"Not what people usually tell someone in the mornings," Rose giggled.

"But it's true!" with his spare arm he worked his hand up to Rose's chin, tilting her head up so lips were inches from his and so her eyes could look right at him. "You smell amazing in the morning, always do. Like the strawberry shampoo you always use and stardust and so very you."

"Why thanks," she told him, confusion about his approach flashed through her eyes and skepticism worked its way into her expression just enough to make the Doctor frown. "What?" Rose asked when she saw the corners of his mouth turn southwards.

"You look unconvinced."

"Just wasn't expecting our cuddling to be followed up with what seems to be flirting or admiration or both," Rose admitted, cheeks growing hot as she watched his eyes widen.

"You call that flirting? I'll show you flirting," the Doctor winked at her and Rose was expecting playful comments or maybe tickling as he sometimes did in the mornings they woke up beside each other but instead she was met with something a whole lot more intimate. He leant forward, weight causing Rose to tilt onto her back and his lips found her neck, lightly brushing soft skin but never fully touching. "You know Rose, I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss your neck. Out of all the places on the body I especially am fascinated in wanting to kiss your neck."

"Then why don't you?" Rose asked through giggles, cheeks growing hotter as she never expected an innocent cuddle session to turn into this.

"Good question," the Doctor replied before tenderly placing a kiss just off centre to her throat before adding another and another in slightly different places, each time with more confidence. "Is this enough flirting?"

"Mmm nah," Rose grinned, hands snaking up to entwine themselves in his glorious mess of brown hair. She felt his smirk against her skin as his lips travelled up her neck until they landed on her sweet spot and sucked just enough for a pleasurable noise to escape Rose's lips, the sound caused the Doctor to suck harder until Rose edged her neck just slightly out of his reach. "You're gonna leave a massive hickey if you keep that up."

"Good," the Doctor's tone was playful as his lips began to travel to Rose's jaw and then her cheek.

"Do you want mum to boot ya to the moon?" Rose tilted her head so their noses brushed. She could feel the cool heat from his breath against her lips and she wanted to so badly close the gap between them and make up for all their stolen kisses although she stopped herself.

"Mars," the Doctor corrected, "she said that she'll kick me to Mars."

"Okay so that makes all this fine?" Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"Oh yes," the Doctor smiled, kissing her cheek lightly before letting lips linger closer to her mouth. "You see Rose; this is what you do to me in the mornings. Your delicious scent, beautiful face and comforting touch, it drives me mad."

"Then stop being mad and bloody kiss me," Rose bent her head so her lips met his. She felt as shock overcame the Doctor for a moment before he made sense of what had happened and kissed her back. A hand of his wandered up to her hair, entwining his fingers in her blonde locks just as she did for him. He kissed her with a fiery passion, deepening as lips moved in sync and Rose pulled his body flush against hers as if pulling him closer would allow them to meld into one.

Before an inferno could be made from the spark lit, the last voice the Doctor wanted to hear cut through their little moment, "Oi stop your snogging and get out of bed, the both of you!"

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and flopped to the side, arms folding under his head as he made eye contact with Jackie. Her blue eyes were ablaze with faux anger because behind the shallow emotions he could tell she was secretly cheering them on. "Why do you have to wreck things?" he asked her.

"You, out!" Jackie promptly ordered, nodded towards the kitchen. "And you missy, out for brekkie in five."

"Okay mum," Rose agreed and the Doctor smirked when he heard embarrassment from most definitely getting caught taint her words.

Leaning over to place a quick kiss on Rose's cheek, the Doctor hopped out of her bed and followed Jackie to the kitchen although he chose to sit on the couch that was supposed to be his bed for the night while Jackie placed toast and tea on the coffee table before him. She was in a blue sloppy joe and grey tracksuits and her arms were folded in front of her. "How old are you?" she asked him, blue eyes probing the Doctor as he took a sip from his tea.

"Nine hundred and two I think, hard to keep track you see—"

"Should be a law against that!" Jackie cut him off, "She's _twenty _and you are nine hundred! Blimey, talk about an age gap."

The Doctor just stared at her cold. He knew all too well about the age difference between him and Rose, "Don't you think I know that?"

Jackie was about to bite back but her face softened when her eye's caught on someone other than the Doctor. She smiled and stepped back, "I'll make you a tea sweetie."

"Thanks," Rose's voice rang through the flat and within moments she was beside the Doctor who quickly pulled her onto his lap before she could do otherwise, "Hey!" Rose yelped but didn't even consider moving out of his grasp. Instead Rose leant back into the Doctor, head leaning against his own.

"There are five reasons to why I like Sundays and one reason to why I hate it," the Doctor whispered, tilting his head so he could kiss Rose's cheek.

"And what are they?" Rose asked.

Winding his arms tighter around Rose's waist, pulling her ever so closer to him, the Doctor began to list them off, "One, Sundays make it so very had to resist you," to prove it he placed a lingering kiss on her neck that sent shivers down Rose's spine. "Two, I feel like Sunday is more of a domestic approach. You and me sharing a bed and then breakfast and no doubt we were going to watch telly and catch up on this time's gossip. Three, It's relaxing. Sunday may be boring but compared to the usual death in our wake, we _stuff of legend_ need a boring day every now and then. Four, you kissed me on a Sunday so that's a point in its favour," Rose smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips in response which he reciprocated before continuing. "The fifth reason to why I like Sundays is that I got to wake up to see you smile. That was the best part about today."

Rose quirked her brows, "The best?"

The Doctor pondered for a moment before sticking with his statement, "The best but not by much."

"Okay then. If they are the reasons why you like Sundays, tell me the one reason to why you hate it."

With that the Doctor smiled a goofy smile and told her the two words that explained it all, "Jackie Tyler."

Breaking out into laughter, Rose moved all her weight to one side, making the two off them fall into the couch, "I think we should land on Sundays more often, just not at home, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, this time taking it in his stride to kiss Rose first although it lasted barely more than a few seconds before Jackie interrupted them once again.

"No canoodling in my house, understood?"

The two of them broke apart and quickly sat back up, neither of them looking Jackie in the eye as they answered her in unison, "Understood."

"Finally," Jackie smiled, "Now before you two can run off you have to stay for breakfast," and with that she returned to the kitchen, eyes trained on them between the gap in the wall.

Blushing, Rose looked over to the Doctor and took his hand in her own, "Where will we explore next?"

Thinking for a moment, the Doctor took his time to respond to her, thumb lightly brushing her small hand as a lopsided smile worked its way onto his lips, "How about Paris, early twentieth century or maybe the Merculose Nebula on the other side of the universe, the shades of pink are stunning. Or maybe even New Earth, we never really explored the city. Heard it has great restaurants. Or maybe we could spend a weekend on Rize, a tropical resort full of massages and sunbathing and swimming—"

"Paris," Rose cut him off, "As long as we get to have dinner on the Eiffel tower."

His lopsided smile morphed into a full blown grin, squeezing her hand he winked at her, "Allons-y."


End file.
